shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sail On!: Chapter 7
Looking down at himself the giant shakes his head and suddenly it seems as if he is shrinking, pretty soon it becomes clear that he actually is shrinking as his foot vanishes into the forest. As everyone just stands staring at the forest, too stunned to speak, a man walks out of the forest, much smaller than the giant they had just seen but still very big. Giant: There, I thought it would be easier to find him like that, but I fell asleep. Good thing Jim didn't see that, he would have pulled my leg on that for weeks. Jill: (The first to recover her senses, she asks the first question that comes to her mind.) Him? Who are you looking for? Giant: Sid, Eustass D. Sid. He is here, isn't he? Ayane: Sid? What do you want with him? Who are you? Sid: (Suddenly emerging from the forest right behind the giant.) Kratos, Marine Captain Kratos to be precise. Kratos: (Turns around to face Sid with a wide smile on his face.) Sid! Haha, so you're still alive? I am glad, it has been too long. Sid: It has indeed, more then three years. Three years since you almost killed me. Kratos: (Laughing loudly.) Haha, I did, didn't I? Sid: (Finally loosing his cool.) What are you doing here Kratos? How did you find us? Kratos: (Becoming serious as well.) Jim sent me, he knew where to find you. Don't worry, I am not here to arrest you. I am here with a message from Jim. Turning towards the others, he would look straight at Jill,pointing a finger at her. Kratos: That little girl, you have to stop protecting her, Noah wants her, things are already in motion, he will soon have her. If she is with you then it will only mean trouble for you. He said he owed you, so please pay heed to this warning, "Let them have the girl, get as far away from her as you can." Stein: What the hell do you mean by that? Who's this Noah? And why the hell are you chasing her? What do you want with her? He is about to rush forward to attack Kratos when Sid suddenly appears next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sid: (Speaking silently.) Noah, huh? So that old geezer is still up to his tricks. Well you tell Jim I said thanks, but no thanks. I promised to protect her and I keep my promises. And even if I couldn't , there's no chance I am going to let him get his hands on anyone else. Kratos: I knew you would be like this. Very well, just don't blame us for not warning you. I will go now, the next time we meet will most probably be under much different circumstances. Take care old friend. He begins walking back into the forest, the others all suddenly start screaming for him to stop, to explain himself properly. All but Sid and Jill, who just stand frozen in their place, both with solemn looks on their faces. As Kratos vanishes into the forest once more, everyone turns to Sid for explanation. Ayane: What was that all about? How do you know that guy? Jon: (Appearing from almost the exact same spot in the forest edge where Kratos and Sid had emerged from, making everyone jump in surprise once more.) From his time in the Marines, before he became a pirate. Stein: Marine? When were you a Marine? And what's going on here, why do they want from Jill? Sid: It was many years ago, it doesn't really matter anymore. (He settles down on cross-legged on the ground.) You want to know what's going on? Well I don't know myself, but Noah is a Marine scientist, a psychopath who loves experimenting on living things. If he wants Jill then he must have something in mind, and I doubt it is anything good, not many of his "experiments" survive. Ayane: (Appears behind him and punches him in the head, pointing towards Jill, who is shaking and on the verge of tears.) Stop saying things like that in front of her, you idiot. (Walks to Jill and kneels in front of her.) Don't worry, its going to be alright, we won't let them lay a hand on you. Everyone starts reassuring her, all except Sid, who continues staring solemnly into the distance. Soon everyone takes notice of his silence and turn to look at him, a little concerned by his silence. Sid: (Looks up and notices everyone looking at him.) Hmm? What happened? Jumping to his feet he walks over to Jill and kneels before her, a wide smile now covering his face. Sid: Don't worry, I know those people, I can beat them. Nothing's gonna happen to you as long as I am around. (Puts out his upturned palm in front of her.) From now on you're a member of our crew and we don't let anyone hurt our friends, if they come for you then they have to face all of us. Jill looks from Sid's hand to his face and a smile starts returning to her face. Instead of taking his hand she jumps ahead and hugs him. Stein: Hey, wait, you can't just make her join her crew. I'm all the protection she needs, you don't need to bother. Jon: Don't be a fool, you can't possibly do that alone. You couldn't beat this fool here, and if this Jim is who I think he is then he's even stronger then him. Sid: Join us then, we'll be even stronger with you guys. He puts a hand out in the air, with the existing Straw Hats putting their own hands over it. Jill and then Maya follow suit. Only Stein and Aisa are left out. Stein: Eh, what the hell. Pirate, pirate hunter, it doesn't really matter to me. As long as I can keep these two idiots safe then I'm in. (He slaps his hand down on top of the others, turning with everyone else to look at Aisa.) Aisa: (Reluctantly steps forward and places her hand on everyone else's.) I'll help you protect the girl, but I'm not becoming a pirate, I'm no criminal. Everyone cheers as the swing their hands into the air. A little later, as everyone starts returning to the ship, Jon walks back at the rear end of the possession with Aisa.' Jon: You say you don't want to be a pirate because you are not a criminal. But we are the ones protecting a little girl here, and it is the Marines we have to protect her from. If doing the right thing makes us criminals then so be it. Think about that, would joining us be really that bad? He walks on, leaving a stunned Aisa standing in his wake. Was he right? Could she really become a pirate without letting it corrupt her? Category:Sail On!